2370s
The 2370s were a major point in time for Federation history. Prime Universe 2370 * Chakotay meets B'Elanna Torres for the first time on Maquis base Solosos IV. * Dah kills 3 Trill policemen and 2 Starfleet officers. He steals their Runabout, but is discovered by Romulans. They destroy the ship, killing him. * Rear Admiral Pressman's renegade cloaking experiment onboard the USS Pegasus was unmasked, and Commander William T. Riker was detained briefly onboard the USS Enterprise-D for complicity but was later cleared. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard joins the USS Enterprise-D senior staff's regular off-duty poker game for the first time, after an unforgettable temporal experience. 2371 * Typhuss James Halliwell is assigned to the Uss Voyager as science officer. * Typhuss James Halliwell is transported to the Delta Quadrant with the Voyager crew. * USS Voyager Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, goes undercover and joins the Maquis crew of Chakotay. * Chakotay, along with his crewmembers B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok and dozens of other Maquis are transported to the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as "The Caretaker". The Starfleet vessel [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway is assigned to find them, but is also transported to the Delta Quadrant the same way. The two crews merge and begin the long seven-year journey back home. * Kenneth Cardinal enters Starfleet as an enlisted officer. He is assigned to Deep Space 9 as a technician. * Iliana Ghemor is temporarily taken back to Cardassia. * The USS Enterprise-D is lost over Veridian III, with the vessel's primary hull crash-landing on the planet's surface. There were no fatalities. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard meets Captain James Kirk on Veridian III, while in the nexus, and solicits his help. Kirk later dies in the effort. * James Kirk is brought to life from out of his grave on Veridian III by Borg nanoprobes. 2372 * July 7 - Legendary Starfleet Captain Hikaru Sulu dies from natural causes in Tokyo, Japan. * Crewman Andrew Richardson recieves a promotion to Chief Petty Officer and is assigned to Deep Space 9 on stardate 49191.9. * In the Delta Quadrant, Crewman Daniel Dyas of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] is murdered by Kazon Jal Karden while passing through Kazon space. * Crewman Deon Bennett transfers from the [[USS Livingston (NCC-13261)|USS Livingston]] to Deep Space 9 and is promoted to Chief Petty Officer. * In the Delta Quadrant, Lieutenant Thomas Paris becomes the first Human to break the transwarp threshold. However, after his historic flight, he begins to mutate. Eventually, he escapes from Voyager and takes Captain Kathryn Janeway with him in a shuttle designed to go to transwarp. Janeway mutates as well. The two mate and have offspring. They are returned back to their original forms by the Doctor. * Former Chief Engineer of the Livingston, Matthew MacTavish, is released from prison and recieves a permanent demotion to the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer for his punishment. His first assignment as a senior chief is to scrub the plasma conduits on a Starfleet garbage scow under maximum security for six months. * The [[USS Arella (NCC-1062-D)|USS Arella-D]] saucer section arrives at Deep Space 9 after the heavily damaged stardrive section developed a warp core breach and was destroyed in the Gamma Quadrant. * Admiral James Leyton, uses his authority as Chief of Starfleet Operations to manipulate Federation President Jaresh-Inyo into declaring martial law, as well as in attempting a coup-de-etat. * The ''Sovereign''-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] is launched. Almost all of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] senior staff and crew transfers onboard the ship. But Captain Morgan Bateson was assigned as Commanding Officer, instead of Jean-Luc Picard. Picard later assumes command after one month, when Bateson relinquishes command following a botched takeover attempt by an old Klingon nemesis of Bateson. * Commander William Riker passes up another command position and joins the rest of the senior staff and crew aboard the new ''Sovereign''-class USS Enterprise-E under the presumption that Picard would be given command over the ship. 2373 * The Dominion War begins at the end of this year. All of the Starfleet personnel on starbase Deep Space 9 evacuate before the Jem'Hadar and Cardassians board the station. Just before the Starfleet crews leave, the computer banks on station are rigged to be destroyed by Chief Deon Bennett and Chief Miles O'Brien, so that these are rendered be unusable by the Dominion. * Commander William Riker got the satisfaction of having joined Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge in the cockpit of Zefram Cochrane's warp test vehicle, the Phoenix, during efforts to repair temporal damage caused by Borg invaders. 2374 * After serving on the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] for a few months into the Dominion War, Chief Deon Bennett is called out to the front lines on planet AR-558. The platoon commanded by Bennett is surrounded by Jem'Hadar soldiers, however Bennett is able to save the platoon by destroying a Starfleet plasma container, which kills all of the Jem'Hadar closing on them. During the engagement, Bennett loses his left arm, but it is replaced by a bio-synethic one. For this action, Bennett is given the Starfleet Medal of Valor and is promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer. * Chief Matthew MacTavish transfers to Deep Space 9 after it is retaken by the Federation. He is assigned to station maintenance, working under Ensign Nog. * The [[USS Hellraiser (NCC-74217)|USS Hellraiser]] is constructed and launched. * Maximus Hunter is given command over the first ever permanently operating mobile fleet of Starfleet, the First Fleet, in the middle of the Dominion War, which was composed of 113 ships and had a Sovereign class starship as its flagship, the USS Ark Royal. 2375 * The Dominion War ends. * The Second Battle of Chin'toka - among the three hundred and eleven allied ships destroyed was the [[USS Liberty|USS Liberty]]. * The USS Poseidon (NCC-79691) was destroyed while attempting to save several Federation Council Members. * The prototype Pathfinder-class Starship, USS Pathfinder (NX-90000) was launched and shakedown cruise shortly thereafter. * Technician Third Class Kenneth Cardinal leaves Deep Space 9 after clashing with CO Benjamin Sisko. * Senior Chief Petty Officer Matthew MacTavish is killed in the attack on Starfleet Command in San Francisco by the Breen. * The Klingons convicted of commandeering the [[USS Livingston (NCC-13261)|USS Livingston]] in 2367 are scheduled to be released from a Federation Rehabilitation facility in this year. * The USS Venture is launched from Chi Ceti VI Orbital Shipyards. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard orders the Enterprise-E to the Ba'ku homeworld in the Briar Patch and uncovers a plot by Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty and some in the Federation Council to relocate the Ba'ku against their will. * Commander William Riker Riker and Deanna Troi finally resumed their romantic relationship after feeling the rejuvinating effects of the metaphasic radiation inherent to the adopted homeworld of the Ba'ku. While in temporary charge of the Enterprise-E, an armed conflict with the Son'a in the Briar Patch gave birth to the Riker Maneuver, a strategy he used in beating the enemy ship. * Commander William Riker was given temporary command of the Ambassador class Starship USS Excalibur when that ship's Commanding Officer, Mackenzie Calhoun was on a temporary assignment for Starfleet Intelligence. Riker commanded the Excalibur and her unorthodox crew through an encounter with Sela and the Romulans. 2376 * Chief Deon Bennett transfers from Deep Space 9 to Earth after the Dominion War is won by the Federation Alliance. He is assigned to the Pathfinder Project. * The USS Valkyrie (NCC-74665) is launched, and sent on a shakedown cruise to Romulas, Carrying Federation delegates. * The Romulan-Federation Alliance begins, with the sharing of some technology, such as Quantum torpedoes and cloaking generators. The two governments begin a joint mission program. * Maximus Hunter is promoted to the rank of full Admiral and was appointed as acting Starfleet Commander-in-Chief, where he was one rank below the usual for a person occupying the position. *on September 29th,2376,Bajor joins the Federation. 2377 *The Pathfinder Class of starship entered service. *The USS Pathfinder (NX-90000) was decommissioned and was then relaunched as the [[USS Miranda (NCC-1601-B)|USS Miranda-B]]. *The [[USS Miranda (NCC-1601-B)|USS Miranda-B]] entered service and was assigned to units on the outer Federation territories. *Chief Andrew Richardson is assimilated by the Borg and is designated Six of Twelve. *Senior technician Kenneth Cardinal is arrested by Federation authorities and is court martialed for running experiments on magnesite, which is illegal under Federation law. *Typhuss James Halliwell is promoted to Captain,given the command of the USS Intrepid, registration NCC-724656, a Galaxy-class starship. *In 2377, stardate 54973.4, Kira started to date Typhuss James Halliwell and became engaged a week later. *The USS Abrams is launched from the Serophian VII Orbital Shipyards. 2378 * The [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] returns to Earth after spending seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. * After the USS Voyager successfully returns to Earth, Pathfinder project officer, Chief Deon Bennett resigns from Starfleet and begins a new career as an architect. * Typhuss James Halliwell marries Kira Nerys on Deep Space 9 on January 7, 2378.Typhuss adopts Kira's family name and becomes Typhuss James Kira. * The USS Intrepid NCC-724656, a Galaxy-class starship, was destroyed by a rogue Klingon Bird of Prey on January 13,2378.Typhuss got a new ship, USS Intrepid NCC-724656, a Sovereign-class starship. It was nearly destroyed on January 14,2378 by Imperials.It was later rebulit a few months later at the Antares Ship Yards in the Bajor sector and the registry number was changed to NCC-724656-A. * Commander William Riker is forced to take command of the USS Enterprise-E after Picard's competence was called into question after an incident at the Rashanar Battle Site that resulted in the destruction of the USS Juno, with all hands, and the seeming destruction of an Ontailian vessel. * Admiral Maximus Hunter resigns his Starfleet commission, but was convinced by Ambassador Spock to serve as Federation Senior Ambassador-at-Large on a detached basis. * Red matter is first discovered by the Vulcan Science Academy 2379 * Captain Jean-Luc Picard is ordered to Romulus by Starfleet, after a military coup results in a new government being formed, and peace overtures were made towards the Federation. This is discovered to be a ploy of the new Praetor, Shinzon of Remus, to lure the Enterprise to Romulus so he can capture Picard and use his DNA to stablize his own dying body. The Enterprise-E is seriously damaged by Shinzon's ship, the Scimitar, during the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Shinzon is killed by Picard and the Scimitar is destroyed when the thalaron energy weapon on his ship is overloaded by Commander Data, who is also killed in the process. * The USS Hood (NCC-42296) is part of Starfleet Battle Group Omega sent to intercept the Scimitar. * The USS Intrepid NCC-724656 is part of Starfleet Battle Group Omega sent to intercept the Scimitar. * The USS Enterprise-E is towed back to Earth for repairs. * William Riker is promoted to the rank of Captain and made Commanding Officer of the Luna class USS Titan. * Deanna Troi accompanies her new husband, Will Riker, onboard the USS Titan as Chief Counselor and Diplomatic Officer. * The USS Titan and three Miranda class supply ships are dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to provide relief and try attempt to mediate a power-sharing agreement between the different factions that have stepped forward due to the vacuum created. * Former Senior Chief Petty Officer Deon Bennett starts an architect firm, its first project is the restoration of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. * Typhuss James Kira is assigned to Deep Space 9 by Admiral Kathryn Janeway. * The Federation goes to war with New-Republic, from January 1st to November 30. * The war with the New Republic is over. * The Xindi-Reptilians begin to attack the Federation and their allies. * The Suliban joins the fight against the Federation. * Kira Nerys' and Typhuss James Kira' first child, Hoshi Sato Kira, is born, named in honor of Hoshi Sato of the Enterprise (NX-01). * Maximus Hunter is reqested by the Federation Council to serve as acting Federation President for a few months to pave the way for a new election after the forced resignation of Min Zife. * Governor Nanietta Bacco is duly elected Federation President six months after Min Zife was forced to step down from the position. *Another Scimitar class Warbird, the Scimitar II is build by the Romulan Tal Shiar. *The Federation starship USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) makes first contact with the Tserrans.